Band Mates, Best Friends, Brothers
by Quechy
Summary: As sad as it is, boy bands don't last forever. But know this; some bonds are just too thick to be broken. Besides, they are always ready for a comeback. "Kick it!"


**What I hope happens if Big Time Rush (the real band) ever gets life in the way. You know, not like break-up or anything, just like . . . getting married, having a family, etc. Them pursuing their other dreams.**

**To be honest, seeing James doing lots of solo covers kind of scares me. Seeing Kendall touring as Heffron Drive doesn't make me feel better. It reminds me that BTR won't always be together. I just hope they last for a long time. **

**I know for sure, that they'll be best friends, brothers, forever more; it's just that . . . yeah. Sorry. On with it.**

* * *

A light chuckle came out of the heart-shaped lips that belong to our little Latino.

Or, who used to be our _little _Latino.

It's been eight wonderful years for us, Rushers, to be supporting and loving our favorite foursome, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Has it really been that long? They grew up so fast. But for Carlos, he's been waiting for this for a bit too long,

"I'm getting married."

Instantly, three pair of different colored eyes—dark brown, green, and hazel—widened at the declaration of their eldest brother.

Carlos laughed; a mixture of excitement and amusement, seeing his three other brothers looking shocked, but nevertheless, happy for him. He had gathered the younger three to sit on a couch at his home, thinking that these things are worth telling to their faces and not through a text or phone call.

He was right; Kendall would've gotten upset if it were a text, and Logan would be so shock, he'd drop his phone right after Carlos called.

"Dude!" James exclaimed, getting up from the couch, followed by Kendall, not missing a single beat. They both went in for a bro-hug for Carlos, crying out their congratulations. Carlos expected this, expected James to be the one to first congratulate him, and expected Kendall to follow whatever James does.

Then it was Logan.

Again, Carlos knew he wasn't going to take his declaration of marriage to be _that _awesome, because let's face it, that only means that he couldn't hang-out with his favorite buddy anytime he wants like the old days.

So when Kendall and James both pulled away from their three-way hug, Carlos plopped down to the couch next to his secretly favorite brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Aren't you happy for me, Logie?"

James and Kendall still stood where they are, looking at the other two at the couch. Kendall shrugged, "Yeah, aren't you happy for Carlos, dude?"

Logan gave a little smile, "Of course I am," he said, smile getting wider.

Carlos chuckled, "Logie, we'll make time for sky-diving, or bungee-jumping, or go-kart racing, okay? Promise," and that was all it took for Logan's eyes to brighten up again, this time, with a huge grin.

"You promised, bro," Logan said, planting a playful punch on Carlos' upper arm.

Kendall and James snickered at the sight of their two other best friends, sharing a look a second later. This was going to change everything—no, but everything is changing whether Carlos did get married or not.

This was just the first step.

* * *

"So,"

Kendall pursed his lips, nodding, "So."

"Are you gonna eat that or are you just gonna play with it?" James asked, his eyes still on the road, driving.

They had ordered some chicken sandwiches by a drive-through for about an hour ago, and Kendall hasn't even finished half of it. Instead, he was fiddling the wrapper and nibbling on the bread a bit.

James glanced at the blond who sat still in the passenger seat, "What, you don't like your sandwich?"

Lost in thought, Kendall silenced for a whole minute. It wasn't before James called out his name, twice, that he snapped back into reality, shrugging, "I'm just not hungry anymore . . ."

"Oh," was James' simple reply, "Okay, then let me have it."

"Gross," Kendall grimaced, looking at James, then at his soggy sandwich, "It's all soggy, Jay."

Rolling his eyes, James said, "Oh, come on, Ken. It'd be a waste. Give it," he turned his head and opened his mouth, letting Kendall feed him a bite, ". . . Dude, it _is _soggy. What did you do, drool all over it?"

Kendall laughed, "Told you. And no, I didn't."

"What's up with you today?" James shot while munching on the piece of food, "It's like you're spacing out. Got anything to share? You know, besides that sandwich," he said before opening his mouth, asking for another bite.

So Kendall gave it to him, both his sandwich and his thoughts, "I just . . . it's . . . it's Big Time Rush, James," he started, "You know what they say, right? Boy bands don't last forever."

At this statement, James' chewing slowed down as he appears to be turning the wheels in his head as well. He then nodded, "Yeah, that _is_ true. So what's your point?"

"Well," Kendall said with a shrug, "It's happening to us. Like, Carlos is married, now, and Logan's thinking of taking a break, and . . ." he silenced for a moment, "Are the four of us breaking up?"

"Okay, no," James slowed the car down to a stop and pulled over to the side, "What did I tell you about over-thinking, Ken?"

"I'm not over-thinking, James, can't you see? It's been eight years. We can't 'go big time'," he air quoted, "forever, right? Life happens. Eventually, we'll have to go our different ways. And . . . and I don't know; _you _seem ready for a solo career."

"Oh, that coming from _you_ who toured around with Dustin while we were _still_ Big Time Rush? If anyone here's trying to break-out, Kendall, it's _you_," James said, a small frown on his face.

Kendall sighed, "I _am_, James."

James silenced for a while, before opening his mouth, trying to find the right words, "You . . . wanna break-out of BTR?"

"No!" Kendall quickly answered, "What I mean is, that if Carlos decides to be with his new family, and Logan really does take a break from all this, and you . . . have a solo career, I'll be ready."

Staring at the younger man, James sighed, ". . . Do you remember when we were at this photo-shoot, err, I think it was, what, six years ago? No, seven. We were still nineteen, Logan just turned twenty," he smiled fondly at the memory, "Remember what we talked about on that rooftop?"

A small smile slowly made its way to Kendall's lips as he recalled that windy day . . .

* * *

"_How long do you think we'll last?"_

"_What do you mean by that, James?"_

"_Yeah, we've only been a boy band for a year, dude, don't tell me you're calling it quits already!"_

"_No, Logan, I don't mean that, it's just . . . you know what they say; boy bands don't last forever."_

"_Do you think we'll last up until at least five years?"_

"_I think three, at least."_

"_Don't be such a pessimist, James, really? Three? We can go ten years, man, ten years."_

"_I'm not a pessimist, Carlos, I'm being realistic."_

"_Oh, come on, guys, this is just the beginning!"_

"_I gotta side with Carlos on that one."_

"_You always side with Carlos, dude!"_

"_Well, Carlos is mostly right most times."_

"_Aww, thanks, Logie."_

"_Whatever. Kendall,"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What do _you _think?"_

"_On what?"_

"_Dude, haven't you been listening to us talk?"_

"_You were really quiet, buddy, you okay?"_

"_I'm okay, James, thanks."_

"_How long do you think we'll last?"_

"_Big Time Rush? I don't know. I'm just gonna see what happens, I guess."_

"_What'll happen is that we'll last up to ten years, that's what."_

"_Okay, so what if we _do _last up to ten years, Carlitos, then what?"_

"_Hm, he's got a point on that one."_

"_You've changed sides already, Logie!? I'll tell you what'll happen, we'll still be BTR!"_

"_That sounds nice."_

"_See? Kendall gets what I mean."_

"_What'll _you_ two be doing in ten years?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know. Take a little break, I guess. I mean, this itself is getting me overwhelmed."_

"_Yeah, well if you guys aren't gonna continue on, then I think Logie's right. I'll take a break, too, maybe. Get married, have kids . . ."_

"_What happened to lasting up forever, Los?"_

"_I never said we were gonna last forever, just up until ten years, I think."_

"_In ten years, I'll be doing a solo career. Even if we go our separate ways, I'll still be singing and acting. I'll move to New York, maybe."_

"_I'll continue doing music, too. Maybe even pick up where I left Heffron Drive off."_

"_Yeah, you do that, Ken. Hey! Maybe you could move to New York, too!"_

"_That actually sounds cool!"_

* * *

"Back then it didn't seem hard to just . . . go our separate ways," Kendall said, eyes downcast to his fingers.

James nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right. I mean, to be honest, I didn't think I'd even hesitate on chasing a solo career. Now I'm just like, you know, I don't know. Man, this is confusing. I guess the four of us weren't, you know, that close yet."

"Yeah, and now, the four of us are just, like . . . inseparable or something," Kendall said, scratching his head.

James grinned, "Inseparable, definitely. We couldn't even go on a holiday to Maui or on a cruise ship without each other."

Kendall laughed at that, because it was so true, "I know, right! In the end, the four of us end up going together. It's like we're stuck to each other."

"Stuck like glue," James snickered, "Never thought I'd have friends like you guys."

"Yeah, me too," agreeing, Kendall gave a little sigh, "I hope we'll last forever. We don't have to be a boy band or anything, you know, just . . . just the four of us together."

With a small nod and a deep breath, James breathed out, "So . . . what now?"

There was a somewhat warm, but heart-clenching silence between the two.

"Well, I _did _say I was gonna continue doing music, so," Kendall shrugged, a small smile on his lips as he look at James, "You wanna have New York adventures with me, old buddy?"

An amused laugh came out from James, who then ruffled Kendall's blond locks, "Are you serious, dude? What, you want us to star in a reality TV show?"

"That could work!" Kendall exclaimed, laughing, "Or we could see an old dream come true!"

James stopped laughing and had a confused smile on his face, tilting his head, "What old dream?"

"You know," clearing his throat, Kendall soothes his voice, "Deep thoughts with James Diamond."

"Oh my gosh, no!" James roared in laughter.

As the two goofed off, bringing bizarre ideas to the table, that familiar ringtone was heard. Kendall snickered, "The Big Time Rush theme song is your ringtone, Jay? Wow."

"Shut up, I bet your ringtone is our song, too," James snorted when Kendall's ringtone went off, playing the song 'Elevate', "Knew it. It's Logan calling, by the way."

"Carlos is calling mine," Kendall stated before the two picked up their calls. After what seemed like five minutes or more, the two hung up. Kendall stared at his friend, "Don't tell me. Carlos' house?"

James nodded, putting the car in gear, "Time for a 'Big Time Reunion'."

Chuckling, Kendall opened the dashboard and rummaged through it, popping a CD into the player and skipped the songs up until track 10.

We Are.

A small smile—slightly sad, but most of all, touched—was painted across James' features, "Really, Ken? You're trying to make me cry, aren't you?"

Kendall lightly chuckled, "Just a little reminder of who we are."

And James nodded, silently driving to where their two older brothers are waiting, enjoying the comfort of his one younger brother, and the voices on that echoed through from their hearts.

Big Time Rush would probably last up to ten years as a band, like Carlos said. But Big Time Rush is eternal as a family. This foursome was unbreakable, unforgettable, and untouchable. Some bonds are just too thick to be broken.

Just a little reminder of who they are; band-mates, best friends, brothers.

"Ooh, also," James suddenly said, "We'll always be ready for a comeback!"

Giggling, Kendall cried out, "Kick it!"

* * *

**That was a Boyz In The Attic reference by the way, haha!**

**Review?**


End file.
